Sugar Quills, Broomsticks, and Bridget Sans
by LoquaciousGirl
Summary: Sirius Black promised himself he'd never fall in love. But Bridget Sans was making that promise rather diffucult to keep. SiriusOC
1. Chapter 1

Bridget Elladora Sans was not a normal sixteen year old witch.

Most sixteen year old witches went to Hogwarts. They moped about boys and babbled about make up. They had a wide assortment of friends and a small love life at some time or other. They studied hard and got average grades and threw rocks at the Giant Squid. They giggled with their mates and went shopping and bored their boyfriends to tears.

Bridget Elladora Sans spent most of her sixteen years locked away in her room. She received private tuition simply because she had the money. She'd had a couple of friends in her life, but they drifted away. Her best friends were her tutor and her house elf.

Bridget stared hard into her mirror. This was going to change. Everything was going to change this year. She'd convinced her father to drop her tutor -who, of course, Bridget would still stay in touch with- and send her to Hogwarts for her NEWT years. She would be starting her sixth year as a new student. She would make friends and get good grades and throw rocks at the giant squid.

She grinned at her reflection. _One more month, _she thought to herself, _one more month and then I start a normal life._

Bridget was a bright, bubbly, girl teeming with life that she'd never been able to share. She couldn't wait.

0000000000000000000000000000

Sirius Orion Black hated his home. That line ran through his head every few seconds when he was in it - _I hate my home, I hate my home, I hate my home..._

That same line was running through his head today nonstop, but much more detailed - _I hate this fucking goddamned house and I can't take it anymore and I'm leaving NOW._

Okay, maybe not the exact same line.

He threw clothes, pictures, and all his things that were at least semi - important to him in his trunk. He could hear his mother's shrieks downstairs, but he did not care. He wanted out and he wanted out _now. _Slamming his trunk shut, he grabbed a ripped piece of parchment and a quill and wrote a quick letter to his best friend James. He explained that he was leaving his wretched home, if you could call it home, and that he was going over to his house. The shrieks got louder and he screwed his eyes shut, willing her to _shut up shut up shut up..._

He reread his letter quickly and sighed. He had no idea where his owl was, she probably off hunting. He felt irrationally angry. He ripped the letter to shreds and picked up his trunk. His gray eyes swept over his room one last time before he grabbed his doorknob, wrenched it open, and ran with breakneck speed towards the front door. He grabbed the door handle and slowly opened it, getting ready to leave The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black forever.

000000000000000000

"Shelley will miss you, Miss Bridget."

Bridget swung around in surprise to see her house elf staring at her with big blue eyes. She smiled softly.

"Bridget will miss you too, Shelley."

Bridget decided a long time ago she wanted to speak in third person when talking to Shelley. If Shelley could do it why couldn't she? It earned a lot of disapproving glances from her father, but so did a lot of things Bridget did.

"Must you go, Miss Bridget?"

The house elf's lower lip was trembling and her bright blue eyes seemed glassy. She was only five years old.

"Bridget must go, Shelly."

Two fat tears leaked from Shelley's eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry...Bridget still has a month, Shelley!"

This seemed to cheer the poor house elf up a bit. She smiled slowly.

"Your tutor, Miss Abigail, will miss you too, Miss Bridget. And Master Erik, your father, will miss you."

Bridget's smile fell off her face.

"What is the matter, Miss Bridget?" asked Shelley worriedly.

"Bridget's father will not miss Bridget, Shelley."

"What? Of course he will, Miss Bridget!"

"No, Shelley. It's complicated."

Shelley pouted for a minute, then nodded sadly and left the room. Bridget sighed.

0000000000000000000000000000

"STOP!"

Sirius decided to listen to his mother's final shriek and turned slowly to face her.

"What?" he snarled unpleasantly, his hand still on the door handle.

"If you," Mrs. Black started, breathing heavily, "If you walk out that door, don't you _dare _come back."

"I don't plan to!"

He wrenched open the door, but did not walk out, for he heard a panicked voice yell,

"WAIT!"

_"What now?!" _he asked angrily.

His mother stared at him for a full ten seconds before saying in a quiet voice,

"If you walk out that door I'll blast you off the tapestry."

There was an awkward, ringing, silence. Sirius stared at the woman he'd once affectionately called 'mummy' for a whole minute. The he wrenched open the door wider, stepped out, and slammed it behind him. He stood on the porch of his once home, unmoving, almost petrified, listening. There was a shriek of agony from Mrs. Black, and great 'BANG!' and then Sirius was running, running like he never had before, until he couldn't feel it, and he kept running even after that, and he did not notice the brick in the middle of the sidewalk, a tripped, and fell flat on his face, and decided that he did not care.

Bridget sat cross legged on her bed, with tutor - no, her _old _tutor - Abigail, having tea. There was silence, but it wasn't that awkward stifling silence, it was a comfortable silence, and for that Bridget was grateful, because if it were any other silence she would start babbling on and on about nothing and end up embarrassing herself.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you excited?"

Bridget brings the tea cup to her lips, staring into the brown eyes of the woman she thinks of as an older sister.

"About Hogwarts?" she asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

A silly grin forms on Bridget's face, her small white teeth shining. She giggles like a five year old, as she often does.

"Of course, of course!"

Abigail laughs. It is a rich sound, full of wisdom and life and love.

"Hogwarts is amazing," she says, "You'll love it."

Another five year old giggle escapes Bridget's lips.

"Oh, I know," she says, suddenly bubbly and alive and talkative, "and I can't wait to get sorted, and make friends, and go to class, and play with the Giant Squid, and- and- and..."

Bridget's eyes are shining as she goes on, and Abigail's rich laugh fills the room again. Bridget stops; breathing heavily as she does so, still smiling, and eyes still shining. There is silence in the room once again.

"I'll miss Shelley," Bridget says suddenly, "And you too."

There is a question lingering in Abigail's mind, but she knows better than to ask Bridget about her father, so she responds with,

"I will miss you as well."

She places a hand on Bridget's and Bridget sighs contentedly, her grin seemingly permanently etched on her face, and she feels like a eleven year old girl who just got her Hogwarts letter.

00000000000000000000000000000000

James Potter could not sleep. It was ten thirty at night, and he was sitting at his kitchen table, thinking about werewolves, pranks, and Lily Evans. So it came as a surprise to him when someone started loudly knocking on the front door. Jumping up, he walked cautiously towards it, not daring to open it straightaway. These days, you never knew...

"Who's there?" he called.

"The great and wonderful Sirius Black!" said a familiar choked up voice, obviously trying to sound playful. He did not succeed.

James' eyebrows rose. What was his best friend doing, coming to his house in the middle of the night?

"Padfoot?" he called softly.

"James, please open the door!" Sirius' desperate voice came, abandoning its playful tone, "It's raining hard out here."

Immediately, James started to undo the locks on his door and let his best friend in. A shivering Sirius Black walked into the warm Potter household, and James gently guided him to a seat.

"Merlin, Padfoot," he said, eyeing the trunk, "What's going on?"

Sirius stared into his best friend's eyes for five, long, drawn out seconds, before falling to the floor and crying hysterically. James jaw dropped and he stared at Sirius with wide eyes, before coming to his senses and picking up his wet and hysterical friend off the floor.

James struggled with Sirius' weight as he trudged up the stairs with his best friend in his arms. He was really rather heavy...James stared down at his friend in concern and amusement as he continued to cry and blubber something about bricks and tapestries.

Finally reaching his room, James kicked open his ajar door and dumped Sirius on his bed. Sirius curled up into a little ball, no longer crying, but still babbling on about something. Sighing, James went downstairs to retrieve his trunk.

By the time he was back, Sirius was asleep.

James could sort of guess what was going on - Sirius had obviously run away from home. But what bricks and tapestries had to do with it, James had no idea.


	2. Chapter 2

"Prongs, I'm bored."

A few weeks had passed since Sirius showed up on James' doorstep and he seemed back to normal. Sirius lived with the Potters now, because James' parents loved him as their own son, and Sirius had no money and nowhere to go. Sirius had given a few feeble protests, but he wanted this as much as James and his parents did, so he gave in after a few minutes.

It was now a week before they returned to Hogwarts for their sixth year. James and Sirius were lying in the backyard of the Potter home, watching clouds, doing nothing in particular. Sirius turned his toward his best friend's and repeated his earlier thought.

"_Prongs, _I'm _bored_."

"So I've heard.."

"So...entertain me!"

James snorted.

"Whaddaya want me to do?"

"Streak naked down the block."

"No."

Both boys laughed.

"Wanna go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, okay."

They both got up and raced towards the door, laughing the whole way.

"Mum, Dad, we're going to Diagon Alley!" James yelled to his parents.

"I thought you already got your school supplies?" asked Mrs. Potter.

"Yeah, but we're bored." Sirius explained.

Mrs. Potter laughed.

"Have fun, then."

They flooed to Diagon Alley and tried to figure out where they wanted to go.

"Flourish and Blotts?"

"_No. _Quality Quidditch?"

"Ugh, not again. Ollivanders?"

"Ollivanders? Why?"

"I dunno, it was just a suggestion. Madam Malkins?"

"I don't need new robes. Florean Fortescue's?"

"Yeah!"

They ran towards the ice cream parlor and got in line behind many people on the hot summer's day. The crowd was buzzing with conversation.

"I got ten NEWTs, _ten"-_

"He said that she said that he said"-

"But there were muggles everywhere and I couldn't do a thing"-

"My new owl is this weird honey color, I named her"-

"What do you _mean_ we had summer homework?!"

"I can't wait to go back to school"-

"SIRIUS! JAMES!"

In the next moment, a feminine pair of arms were wrapped around Sirius and James, knocking their heads together, their view obscured by wavy cinnamon colored hair.

"Hi Nicky," the boys grunted in unison. There was a high pitched giggle and Nicole Anderson let go of them.

"What a coincidence that you should be here," she said, "I came to get new robes, but I stopped to get some ice cream."

She licked her vanilla ice cream cone. It was then that Sirius and James noticed that it was their turn to order. They got vanilla, and left with Nicole.

"How've you been, Nicky?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, you know," she said, "Okay. My sister says that if I keep hanging out with you two I'll get my prefect's badge evoked."

She grinned at them, her perfect white teeth shining in the sun. They grinned back.

Nicky was gorgeous. She had long brownish blonde hair that fell in waves down her back and beautiful blue eyes. She was one of the tallest girls in the school, her skin was always tanned, and she had never had so much as a freckle to blemish her face.

"Well, I'm off to Madam Malkins," she said off handedly, still sucking on her ice cream cone, "See you at school."

She turned and left. Sirius stared at her retreating back.

"Let's go, mate."

Sirius snapped back to life at the sound of James' voice. They walked into Quality Quidditch. Again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius plopped on the grass and thought about how his summer days were coming to an end. Well, actually, they'd ended. The next day they would be boarding the Hogwarts Express for their sixth year. Sirius was not disappointed, rather the opposite. He'd been with James most of the summer - he had now been living with the Potters for a month. He couldn't wait to see his other friends Remus and Peter. They would stay shut up in their compartment, plotting new pranks, talking about their summers, and playing numerous games of exploding snap.

He missed Hogwarts - it was like his home. He had never had a home - the Black house certainly wasn't and while he loved James' parents as if they were his own, Hogwarts would certainly always be his home. He hated to think that his years were almost over..

James was inside talking to his parents about something, and Sirius had snuck out to the backyard to get some much needed time alone. The wind ran through the grass and ruffled Sirius' hair. He sighed and thought about the years to come.

His eyes closed briefly before snapping them open again when he heard a shout. He smiled as he saw his best friend flying around the backyard, spinning and doing numerous tricks on his Silver Arrow.

Suddenly, James flew towards Sirius. Sirius waved, grinning as his friend got closer.

"Hey Padfoot, I - whoa!"

James seemed to lose control of the broom and Sirius jumped out of the way before James could crash into him. James, instead, crashed into a tree. He was fortunately barely hurt as he slipped off the broom; the broom looked fine as well, except for one long scratch.

"Whoa..." said James, still dazed from the crash.. Sirius was laughing.

"Sorry, Sirius, mate...C'mon, let's go back inside."

Sirius followed his best friend inside and up to his room. Immediately upon entering, James started babbling..

"You know I'm not going to ask her out this year," Sirius heard James say, only half listening, "Maybe become friends...maybe then she'll give me a chance, do you think, Padfoot?"

James didn't wait for an answer.

"Yeah, well, last time I asked her out she said she'd rather go out with the Giant Squid. Yep, definitely giving up on _that _tactic. But, what I'm worried about is, if I become her friend, she'll start viewing me as a brother and that'd just be weird..."

"Oi, Prongs, will you just shut up?"

"What"-

"All you talk about is Evans! Bloody hell!"

"Ahhh, Padfoot, wait 'till you fall in love."

Sirius snorted.

"I'm never going to fall in love."

"Yeah, probably not."

They both laughed.

"You should though," said James, "It's great."

"Oh yeah, you crying every few seconds is so great."

"I do not cry!" James argued indignantly. Sirius laughed.

"Whatever, Prongs, whatever..."

"If you _had _to marry someone, who would you pick?"

"Nicky Anderson."

"_Everyone _picks her."

"Yeah, well, I mean, look at her! If Evans didn't exist, she'd be the one you asked out!"

"Except she'd actually say yes."

"True."

Both boys laughed again.

"You gotta get a lady this year, Padfoot."

"I always"-

"Not a fling."

Sirius sighed.

"Whatever."

James laughed.

"Maybe you could go out with Lily's best friend Kaylin"-

"No."

"Emma Layler?"

"No."

"Anna Bridges?"

"No."

"Renee Froshner?"

"_No."_

James sighed.

"You're hopeless."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

"NO!!"

"Prongs, stop it you're being an idiot"-

"No I'm not! Put it back!"

"I will _burn_ it, right before your very eyes, watch me torture it, _watch me"-_

"Stop! Give it back!"

Sirius cackled madly as he dangled the photo of Lily Evans' in James' face.

"_Sirius! _Give it back!"

"You're so pathetic"-

"I don't care!"

"You don't need this"-

"Yes I do!"

"You're going to see her soon"-

"So what?"

"I can't believe you carry around her picture"-

"Just give it!"

"This is _madness, _Prongs"-

"Padfoot, _come on!"_

"Will you stop cutting me off"-

"NOT UNLESS YOU GIVE IT BACK!"

Sirius glared, and then carelessly tossed the photo into the fireplace before them.

"Alright," he said, grabbing his trunk casually, "Let's go Prongs. Off to our sixth year at Hogwarts!"

"_Why," _James spluttered pathetically, "Why did you _do _that?"

"Because you disgust me. Right, let's _go, _your parents are waiting!"

"As if you care about my parents," James grumbled while grabbing his trunk and following Sirius out. Sirius put on a mock offended look.

"Why, James, I care about your parents very much, thank you!"

He squeezed into the car with James as his parents shot them curious looks. They started to drive and Sirius found himself staring absently at the scenery. He knew James was talking, but he wasn't really listening. He could hear Mrs. Potter asking them to behave and that she better not get a letter saying they blew up the Common Room or something. Sirius grinned.

"Thanks for the idea Mrs. Potter," he said. James and Mr. Potter laughed while Mrs. Potter glared.

"Seriously boys"-

"Yes, yes, mum," interrupted James, "We'll behave and get good grades and all that stuff."

Sirius and James grinned at each other when she rolled her eyes.

"Of course you will."

The rest of the ride was rather dull, and James and Sirius talked about nothing in particular. They had backtracked three times now for forgotten items, and when James exclaimed that he had forgotten _Quidditch Through the Ages _(which he must have read at least fifty times by now) Mrs. Potter had said rather snappishly that she'd owl it him. After that, James was in a rather sulky mood at the loss of his favorite time waster (no pranks were not a waste of time, don't even _say _that) and the whole car was pretty silent.

By the time they reached the station it was 10:45. The boys grabbed their trunks quickly, said their hurried goodbyes, and ran to the train. It took them a while to find Peter and Remus, and even longer to find an empty compartment, but in the end they were comfortably settled, their compartment door slightly ajar.

"So...how was your summer, Pete?" asked James, trying to get conversation started. Peter went into long, entertaining tale involving hippogriffs, mermaids, and muggle police. James decided that if it was true he'd eat his broomstick. He said as much.

"But- but it is!"

Remus laughed as Peter turned scarlet from embarrassment.

"No it isn't," he said simply, pulling out some chocolate. The other three Marauders rolled their eyes in half exasperation and half amusement at the sight of it.

"Oh shut up," said Remus, though not irritably because he had his chocolate.

"We didn't say anything," Sirius said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

The train started to move and soon their compartment was very much alive with bustling conversations, games of Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess, small arguments, and loud laughs. Sirius was just about to fall asleep when James started a conversation he was very much interested in.

"What do you wanna do next full moon, Moony?"

Remus looked at them wearily.

"You know, I was thinking we could just stay in the shack..."

The protests were instantaneous.

"We can't!"

"Awww, where's the fun in that Moony?"

"I wanted to explore the Forbidden Forest!"

"Oh, fine!" Remus snapped, "But you figure it out, I'm not deciding."

The other three Marauders grinned at his irritation.

"Awww Moony don't be mad..."

"You three are so annoying. I don't know why I'm friends with yo"-

All of a sudden, a brown flew in to the compartment and -

"AUGHHH!"

Started attacking Remus.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off!"

The owl was pecking at every inch of his face. Remus thrashed around wildly while Peter tied to shoo it away. Sirius and James were laughing too hard to do anything.

After a few seconds the owl flew off his face and stared Remus right in the eye. Remus stared up at it apprehensively.

"What. The. _Fuck?"_

Sirius and James snorted while Peter smiled. The attacking owl flew in circles around the room.

"Anyone know who's owl that is?" asked James. There were three no's. The owl flew down and rested on Sirius' shoulder.

"Well, he seems to have taken a liking to you Sirius," said James as the owl nipped playfully at Sirius' ear. Sirius grinned.

"Well, _everyone _takes a liking to _me," _he said cockily.

The three other boys snorted.

"What about the Slytherins"-

"And Snivellus"-

"You know, Lily doesn't like you either"-

"And that Hufflepuff fourth year, Mary Macdonald"-

"Oh, alright, alright," said Sirius, "I get it, not everyone likes me."

Suddenly the compartment door flew open and a relieved voice said,

"Oh _there _you are, Elwing."

The boys looked to see who was the owner the voice - and blinked. It was a rather tiny girl - you could tell that she was around the age of the Marauders yet she was the size of a third or fourth year. Her skin was tanned and her hair was the curliest black hair any of them had _ever _seen - it was almost ridiculous. There was not one part where it wasn't curled and was so high it could have been an afro had it not been to her waist. Her eyes were huge, they seemed to take up half her face. They were color of - oh my. Were they really _purple? _They were. Her eyes were purple, andshe had one of those button noses that everyone gets terribly jealous of and it was littered with freckles.

"Er, hello," she said hesitantly. She smiled at them. Her teeth were abnormally small.

Sirius decided that there was only one word to describe this girl - eccentric.

As soon as he thought this, another word popped into his mind.

_Cute._

He could not deny that this was true.

"Well, that's my owl," she said uneasily, watching as all four Marauders snapped back to life.

"Oh, uh, right," said Remus, "He attacked me you know."

He pointed to the still visible red marks on his face. The curly haired girl looked horrified.

"Did he?" she asked. She put her hands on her hips and turned to face the owl. "Elwing, you naughty owl, why would you do that?"

The owl hooted happily and flew off Sirius' shoulder to the girls'.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," she said to Remus. She pouted unintentionally and her eyes seemed to get even larger. Remus smiled.

"That's alright," he said, "I haven't seen you before, are you new?"

The girl nodded. Her black curls bounced excitedly.

"Yes," she said, "I'm starting my sixth year. I just got sorted. I'm glad they didn't make me sort with the first years."

She shot them another grin with her abnormally small teeth. They seemed to suit her well.

"What did you get sorted into?" asked James.

"Oh, I didn't say, did I? I got sorted in Ravenclaw."

The four nodded.

"We're Gryffindors," said Sirius. She smiled.

"That's...nice," she said. She giggled. "I don't know whether I'm supposed to be upset or not."

The four shrugged and smiled at her. Elwing hooted impatiently at her, signaling that he wanted to leave.

"Well, I must be off," she said, "See you around."

And with that, she left the compartment, curls bouncing as she walked.

"Did you see her"-

"Hair?"

"Eyes?"

"Teeth?"

"Size?"

The four boys laughed as they spoke in unison.

"She wasn't ugly though," said Sirius, "Actually she was pretty cute."

There were a few murmurs of agreement.

"What did she say her name was?" asked Peter.

"She didn't," explained Remus.

The four boys shrugged and started another round of Exploding Snap, all thoughts of the girl forgotten after a few moments.


	4. Chapter 4

The Great Hall was the same as always -well...great. The stars twinkled through the ceiling and chatter was buzzing through all four tables. Sitting near the front with his friends at the Gryffindor table, Sirius thought about how much he missed this place. Looking towards the first years standing nervously in line, he smirked. One pretty girl with wavy brown hair was completely drenched - she had obviously fallen in the lake and was looking quite proud of it. Her stone gray eyes took in every inch of the great hall. He surveyed the rest of the first years. One with completely messy hair reminded him of James - except the kid's hair wasn't nearly as unruly as his best friend's, and it was red. His brown eyes darted around the great hall. One girl looked quite sick and irritable, obviously from nerves. Her short blonde hair fell in ringlets down her back and her eyes were a greenish blue. She was very pretty. Sirius could just tell that she would be the Nicky Anderson of their year. The two of them were huddled around the wet girl. He didn't know why, but they interested him. They were almost right next to him, and he caught snatches of their conversation.

"I'm so nervous," squeaked the blonde, "W-w-what if I get into Slytherin?"

The red haired boy scoffed as though impatient with her.

"Please, Clara," he said, "You, a Slytherin? Yeah, right."

Clara did not look a reassured but the other two no longer paid her any mind. There was silence for a minute. Abruptly, the brunette piped up in an excited voice,

"I _swear _the Giant Squid touched me for a moment."

Sirius snorted, earning weird looks from his friends.

"Kristy..."

"What? It's true!"

Suddenly, McGonagall's voice cut through their conversation.

"Carson, Kristy."

The wet girl grinned and ran to the stool. She sat and jammed the hat on eagerly. She didn't seem to be nervous at all. The worn out old hat was on her head for a split second before it yelled out -

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She grinned at her friends and ran to the clapping Gryffindor table, sitting, ironically, right next to Sirius. Later -

"Hall, Clara."

-Was called.

The nervous blonde stumbled to the stool and put on the hat cautiously. Despite her nervousness, even faster that it had with Kristy, the hat called out -

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Letting out a sigh of relief, she ran towards the Gryffindor table and Kristy, who was shrieking, "I told you! I told you!"

Immediately after, "Hills, Jeff" was called, and the redhead moved with mostly confidence and slight nervousness to the hat. It stayed on for a whole two minutes before it called Gryffindor also. The three friends beamed. They could not believe their luck.

Sirius smiled, wondering whether these three would become friends not unlike him and the Marauders, and eased into conversation with said companions.

0000000000000000000000

"We should skip breakfast"-

"And do what?"

"I don't know, Moony, but we can always go to the kitchens later!"

"But, James, _I'm _hungry _now."_

"Yes, well, you're always hungry Padfoot"-

"It's true, you know"-

"Shut up Wormtail"-

_"Wheeee!"_

The four Marauders looked up from the entrance to the Great Hall to see the girl from the train sliding down the banister. She shrieked, hands in the air, and giggled and she landed in a sitting position on the floor before them. They stared at her incredulously before Sirius broke the silence.

"What _are _you doing?"

She looked up at him as if he were extremely stupid.

"Sliding down the banister, of course!" she exclaimed, as if this were something people did everyday. The Marauders exchanged looks. The girl stood up abruptly and dusted off her Ravenclaw robes. Again they marveled at how tiny she was - She barely reached Sirius' chin.

"Well, come on," she said suddenly to Sirius suddenly. He blinked.

"Er - what?"

"Let's go, you're sliding down the banister with me."

"_What? _What are you - what - why"-

"_Because _you don't seem to know how much fun it is."

And with that she grabbed his hand and started leading him up the staircase, leaving his friends snickering behind him. He spluttered the whole way up.

"You can't just grab people's hands and demand them to"-

"Shut it."

Sirius stared.

"Did you just tell me to"-

"Yes. Now, put you leg over the railing like this..."

She demonstrated. Sirius hesitantly did so.

"Okay! One, two, three"-

She pushed him down.

_"Whoa!"_

Sirius was speeding down at an alarming rate, he felt like he was flying, it was like he was on his own personal rollercoaster (too bad he didn't know what a roller coaster was), he could feel the Ravenclaw girl cheering behind him as she slid down too, he was going to fly off at any second, he -

THUMP!

He landed hard on the floor but that did not cease his laughter with the girl. The three Marauders stared down at them in amusement. The girl was grinning.

"That...was...fun."

They both stood up and Sirius turned to face her.

"Sirius Black," he said, holding out his hand to her. She smiled and took it.

"Bridget Sans."

The other three Marauders introduced themselves as well. When they walked into the Great Hall, she smiled.

"Well," she said cheerfully, "this is where we must part ways. See you class, I suppose."

She waved and left for the Ravenclaw table.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was in Transfiguration when they walked in, looking sheepish. He immediately recognized them.

"Professor Slughorn told us to come here, Professor," said the redhead, Jeff Hills.

"Why?" asked Professor McGonagall weakly. She looked as if she knew why.

"Well, he said you'd give us the right punishment," said Kristy, smiling, and she handed her a letter. McGonagall pursed her lips as she read.

"Right," she said, "Sit in the back there until class is over. Well, you have Transfiguration next anyways...just go."

The three students walked to the back of the classroom and took seats next to the Marauders, looking completely unperturbed.

Sirius leaned over curious, and asked them what they'd done. They grinned back. The rest of the Marauders listened in too.

"Well, it _really _wasn't our fault you know," started Clara.

"Professor Slughorn _was _in the way," said Kristy, nodding.

"We just wanted to experiment, is there anything wrong with that?" asked Jeff, feigning an innocent look, "We knew it was the wrong ingredient, but we really wanted to see what would happen..."

"It wasn't our fault he was standing in the way when it exploded."

"And it _certainly _wasn't our fault that he turned this weird purple color."

"With green polka dots."

They nodded, and fell silent. The Marauders grinned at them.

"You three remind us of a certain group of people..."

"Let us guess - you?"

"You got it!"

The bell rang.

"Well see you later!" the trio yelled, grinning. McGonagall saw who they were talking to and groaned. Another version of the Marauders...just what she needs...

0000000000000000000000000000000

Kristy Carson, Jeff Hills, and Clara Hall were in the middle of a Hogwarts hallway, soaking wet, and lost, in the middle of the night, only four days after their first day of school. They had just been bombarded with water balloons by a psychotic poltergeist named Peeves and if a teacher came along they were sure to have no sympathy for the poor three wet children. Quite the opposite, really. I mean, they really shouldn't have been sneaking around in the first place. But what three troublemakers can resist sneaking around a huge castle with millions of secrets in the dead of night? Not many, and these three were no exception. But anyways, back to the point -Kristy Carson, Jeff Hills, and Clara Hall were in the middle of a Hogwarts hallway, soaking wet, and lost, in the middle of the night, only four days after their first day of school. As you can see, they had a problem.

"Okay so...where do we go?"

"You expect me to know? We're just as lost as you here, Kristy"-

"It was a rhetorical question, Jeff"-

"It was a _stupid _rhetorical question"-

"It was not, _you're _a stupid rhetorical question"-

"Hey! _You're_ a stupid rhetorical question"-

"Oh, would you two shut up?!"

"Sorry Clara."

Kristy and Jeff looked sheepishly at her and quit calling each other stupid rhetorical questions. Clara rolled her greenish blue eyes.

"This is...awkward," said Kristy, "And it's the fifth time I've been drenched to the bone in four days. Think that's a record?"

"I dunno, maybe we should look it up..." replied Clara thoughtfully. Jeff just shivered and glared.

"I'm _freezing." _

"Well, get over it," snapped Kristy. She ran a hand through her long wavy brown hair, "We should go _somewhere."_

"If we walk around more we'll just get more lost!" said Clara. Simultaneously, they slumped against the wall and sat down.

"Well, I guess we just sit now..."

"This is _so _adventurous," said Kristy sarcastically.

"Yes, well, when you're lost it's hard to have an _adventure..."_

"No, it isn't, when you're lost it _is _an adventure! Come on, I don't want to just sit here!"

"Then get up."

The three first year's heads snapped up to see four Marauders looking down at them. Sirius Black was grinning at them rather proudly, James Potter was holding some type of silvery cloth, Remus Lupin looked a bit unsure, and Peter Pettigrew just looked willing to go along with whatever was going on. They slowly got up and looked at the Marauders uncertainly.

"Come on, we'll show you back to the Common Room," said Remus.

James, Sirius and Kristy protested instantly.

"Come on, Remus; let's show 'em around!"

"They obviously came out here 'cause their bored out of their minds, why send them back to the Common Room?"

"I came out here to have _fun!"_

James and Sirius grinned at her.

"Yeah, come on Remus; let's go show them some fun."

The trio smiled and looked at Remus with their best puppy dog eyes. Remus sighed.

"Fine..."

There were cheers from James, Sirius, Peter, Kristy, Jeff, and Clara - which made a very loud sound indeed. Remus immediately shushed them.

"Well, come on," said James, smiling at the first years, "We'll give you a tour of Hogwarts..."

--

-"And then, she never even _suspected _that I was lying!"

There was raucous laughter as James finished his story. The first years grinned. They hadn't had this much fun since they came to Hogwarts. The seven of them were in the kitchens; Kristy, Jeff, and Clara never suspected that there could be a place as wonderful as this...They munched on their chocolate chip cookies and took more bites of their ice cream. The hot chocolate was good too, but they hadn't started yet on the cake in the middle of the table. Maybe they could get the house elves to make some treacle tart too...

"So how'd you three meet?" Sirius asked them. Kristy grinned mischievously.

"Well Clara and I have known each other since birth, but we were six when I met Jeff," she said then burst out into a fit of giggles. Jeff gave her a warning look and Clara looked like she was fighting back giggles as well. The Marauders were suddenly very interested.

"What? How'd you meet Jeff here?"

"We met at a party," Jeff cut in, "It was...fun. That's all."

Somehow the Marauders didn't think that was all. Kristy and Clara began talking and finishing each others sentences as they often did.

"It was Clara's birthday party"-

"Jeff's parents were distant acquaintances of my parents, but hey, the party was huge, even though it was only my sixth birthday party, and I don't understand why it was so huge but"-

"The point is, Jeff was there, and he, ah, wanted some cake"-

"Badly. So when they bought the giant birthday cake out"-

"And, I mean, it was giant. It was the biggest cake I've ever seen, it was ridiculous. They blew her sixth birthday totally out of proportion"-

"Hey, my birthday is a very special day, thank you very much"-

"_Anyways, _Jeff wanted cake _so _bad"-

"That he took it out of my parent's hands while they were trying to set it on the table"-

"And with his six year old strength, it toppled and fell all over his face."

The girls fell into mad giggles again, obviously remembering how Jeff looked on that particular day, the Marauders grinned, and Jeff was very, very, red. His face clashed with his hair.

"Anyways," went on Kristy, after she was done with her giggles, "We hung out with him the rest of the day because we thought his face looked cool."

The girls fell into giggles again and the Marauders laughed, and Jeff managed a weak smile.

"Aw, c'mon Jeff," said Clara, "It was fun!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

--

When the Marauders managed to get back to their dorm, they were pretty happy with their new little friends. Sirius was planning ways to corrupt them to become mini marauders. Though it seemed they were heading down that road anyways, with the state they found them in. It was rather comical - three soaked first years, sitting slumped against a wall, looking rather dejected and lost, whilst fighting about 'adventures'.

Sirius had a lot on his mind that night. He wondered about Bridget Sans, who pushed dawn a banister the other day (one of the best experiences of his, thank you very much). She was in almost all of his classes, in fact, the only one she wasn't in was Muggle Studies. Sirius himself had no idea why he was in that class, it was boring, and the Professor had no idea what he was talking about. The main point was to bother his parents.

_Don't need to do that anymore..._he thought bitterly and cursed his mind for its sudden turn of thoughts.

When Sirius finally fell asleep, he dreamt of Bridget Sans sliding down banisters with Kristy, Clara, and Jeff, whilst his mother screamed at the top of the stairs what mudbloods they all were.


	5. Chapter 5

The hallway was frighteningly cold and empty. Bridget leaned against the wall with her head down. She was skiving Divination, she really didn't see the point of going. It wasn't like anyone noticed. Bridget didn't know what she was expecting when she came to Hogwarts, but it certainly wasn't this. She wasn't paid much attention to, except for the first day when everyone at the Ravenclaw table introduced themselves. It'd been two weeks and the only people she'd talked to twice were those boys who called themselves the Marauders. She'd had a lot of fun forcing Sirius Black down the banister. She smiled at the memory then sighed bitterly. She missed Abigail and Shelley, and her home; she at least had them to talk to while there, here she had no one.

She heard footsteps but kept her head down. If she was caught, then let her be caught. It would break the monotony. The footsteps got louder and closer, then suddenly they stopped. She felt someone's eyes on her head. Bridget was starting to get uncomfortable. Should she look up or ignore the person? After a few more moments, she still felt the person staring and decided on the first.

Bridget slowly brought her head up and stared straight into the person's eyes.

The girl was a Slytherin - Bridget immediately went back into her uncomfortable state. She'd known before coming to Hogwarts that Slytherins did not associate with the other houses - in fact, there was a mutual hate between them, and thus, Bridget tried to stay away from the house of the snakes. The girl was beautiful. Her jet black hair was pin straight and fell to her waist. She was the palest person Bridget had ever laid eyes on, almost white. The girl was freckled all over, but they were barely visible. You had to squint. Her lips were full and red, and Bridget could swear that guys must stare at them all day. Her eyes - her eyes scared Bridget. They were hard, cold, and blue. They seemed to see into Bridget's very soul. They looked dead, haunted. Bridget wondered how eyes could even look so icy and frigid.

"You're skiving Divination," she stated. Her voice sounded silky and charming. She could probably persuade anyone into anything with it.

"Yes," said Bridget. She dug her hands in her pockets and looked at the girl uncertainly, wondering what she wanted.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there's no point in going. The teacher barely knows who I am, she won't notice if I'm gone. Neither will anyone else."

The Slytherin did not respond. She simply stared at Bridget. Bridget was really starting to get unnerved.

Her cold eyes studied Bridget for a moment longer until she said,

"Your father is Erik Sans?"

All Bridget's feelings of being uncomfortable vanished and were replaced by a hard stony glare. What did this girl want to know about her father?

"What's it to you?"

The girl smirked.

"Nothing," she said in her silky voice that made Bridget slightly uneasy, "It was simply a question."

Her eyes left Bridget for a moment before snapping back so fiercely that Bridget almost jumped. She stared at Bridget piercingly for a moment and then spoke in a hard voice, all silkiness gone,

"You have no one," she said fiercely, "You are alone. I can see it. Do you like that?"

Bridget stared at her taken aback for a moment before she gave her the dirtiest look she could muster.

"What's. It. To. You?"

"Everything," answered the girl. Then, almost before Bridget could comprehend it, she was gone.

What was _that _about?

--

Kimberly Reyne sped away from Bridget Sans as fast as she could, not giving the other girl a chance to respond to her mysterious reply. _Everything..._what would Bridget make of that? She did not know, and she did not want to know. She had told herself not to talk to the girl, but she never had much willpower. She cursed herself for doing that. She just hoped Bridget would dismiss it. She hoped that Bridget wouldn't try to talk to her. She should have never had gone up to her! Mother hadn't wanted her to...If she found out she had been talking to her then she would be in trouble...Bridget was no longer a part of their family, not after what her mother did...She sped down to the dungeons, hoping to diminish the thoughts of Bridget from her mind. It was all very ridiculous really, why shouldn't she be able to talk to her own cousin? But no...Bridget was not her cousin. She would never be. Her mother was a disgrace; she fled from her own family. Much like that Sirius Black boy, of whom she used to be betrothed to. Before he ran away, that is. Now she would have to marry Regulus.

She pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind and entered the Slytherin Common Room. The occupants looked up, but did not spare her a second glance. She wasn't very popular, even in her own house. To be honest, she did not like her own house much - but she had begged the hat to put her in it. It had said she would do well in Gryffindor and Slytherin, and she had said she was in no way going to Gryffindor. She wanted to please her parents. Secretly, she somewhat disagreed with their views. She did see herself slightly above muggles and muggleborns, but only slightly. Professor Slughorn was her favorite teacher; he seemed very much like her. She went up to the dormitory and plopped on her bed. She ran a white hand over her pale and slightly freckled face, stretching her legs. She was alone...Bridget was alone...they were _family..._why shouldn't they talk?

_Because Mother says she is _not _family..._

**Blood is blood.**

_This would displease Mother - she is sick enough. Respect her wishes, she doesn't have much time left, if you do not, you shall most likely regret it._

**What Mother doesn't know won't hurt her...me...**

--

Bridget sat in the owlery, even though she had sent her letter to her father twenty minutes ago. She didn't know why she did it. She sent him a letter every three days, like most students would their parents. Except _she_ never got anything back. She blew a curl out of her eyes. Maybe he would write back this time...She shot down the idea as soon as she had it. No he was not. He never did, why should he now? Bridget knew what she was to her father. She was not his daughter. She was a burden. She was just another thing in his life that he had to take care of. She and her father were never close, but she had always hoped that he at least loved her. She knew he didn't. She was like a second job to him, and for that he didn't care what she did, who she made friends with, who she was. He didn't know her.

The wind blew her curly hair in all directions. One curl tickled her nose. She giggled.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of going mental," a smooth voice said from the owlery door. Bridget looked up to see Sirius Black grinning at her.

"Or giggling to yourself," he said.

She giggled again.

"What's the second?"

"The second is spots on the backs of your hands."

She turned her hands over subconsciously and she heard him laugh. She looked up again.

"The third is looking for the spots on the backs of your hands," he said, snickering. She laughed. Sirius looked surprised.

"What?"

Sirius shrugged.

"Most girls get mad when I use that joke."

Bridget smiled.

"Well, I'm not most girls," she said softly.

Sirius shook his head and grinned. He bore a strange resemblance to a wet dog shaking out the water.

"You're not."

She yawned. There was silence for a minute. She looked to piece of parchment in his hand.

"Gonna send that?"

"What? Oh - yeah..."

He went to his owl and told him where to send it. He then turned to Bridget.

"So, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're sitting in the owlery without a letter to send..."

"Just thinking," she said vaguely. He moved and sat down next to her.

"About?"

"My father."

"Oh..." Sirius was at a loss of what to say to that. He would ask what about her father, but he didn't want to be annoying. There was another short silence.

"Is he alright?"

"Oh, yes," said Bridget bitterly, "_He's _ fine. Never mind about his daughter though..."

"Err..."

Sirius could sense that not all was right between Bridget and her father and he knew the feeling all too well. Though he did not know what the problem was, so he kept quiet. Bridget kept talking though. She seemed to be more talking to herself then to him.

"I don't know why I do it," she said, "I don't know why I send him a letter every bloody three days, and cling on to some stupid false hope that he'll write back. That he'll actually want to be _involved_ in his own _daughter's _life. I mean, the only people I'm close to aren't even related to me, like Abigail and Shelley, and Shelley's a bloody house elf for god's sake! No, that was mean, I love her anyways...But the point is, my mother died when I was four, and I never knew anything about her family, and all my dad's family is dead, and with the way he treats me, my father is barely my family...And no one in this stupid school will talk to me; I'm starting to wonder why I wanted to come here in the first place."

She finished her rant and turned her big purple eyes to Sirius. He looked uncertain as to what to say.

"I'm...sorry."

She sighed.

"No, I'm sorry," she said apologetically, "I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. None of this is your fault..."

She laughed.

"I think I'm going a bit crazy."

Sirius grinned.

"Can't argue with that."

Bridget smiled and hit him on the arm playfully. There was silence again.

"D'you wanna eat dinner me?"

Bridget looked up in surprise.

"What?"

"And James and Pete and Remus," Sirius added hastily, "At the Gryffindor table."

"Oh..." Bridget felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips, "Am I allowed to?"

Sirius shrugged.

"There's nothing that says you can't."

Bridget felt herself grin widely.

"Okay."

--

When Bridget sat down at the Gryffindor table, she could feel everyone's stares. She hated being the center of attention. She would have run back to the Ravenclaws, but she felt Sirius warm smile on her and she stayed.

"Hey," she heard James Potter say to her.

"Hi," she said shyly. She watched Sirius as he ate his food carefully and didn't let his food touch. She giggled.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You eat like a girl."

Sirius blushed a little while Remus, James, and Peter roared with laughter. It was obvious that the three were also thinking this, but never said anything.

"You eat like a guy, but I didn't want to say anything," Sirius retorted, looking pleased with himself. Bridget smirked.

"I haven't eaten anything yet."

The other three Marauders laughed at their best friend's embarrassment.

"Yeah, well..."

"Don't worry; I _do _eat like a guy."

And with that, she picked up a utensil and dove into her food. Sirius grinned.

"I'm a seer."

Bridget and the Marauders rolled their eyes.

"Maybe you could take Professor Renalda's place," said Bridget, "Apparently I've died twenty five times in the last two weeks, and I'll bet you I'm going to die again."

The Marauders laughed. A small voice spoke from behind Bridget.

"Yeah, she says I'm gonna die on daily basis too. And I'm not even in her class."

Bridget turned to see three first years grinning at her.

"Err..."

The first years turned away towards Sirius.

"Hey Sirius," they said, "James, Peter, Remus...uhhh..."

"Bridget," said Bridget holding out her hand. They smiled and shook it and glanced at her robes uncertainly.

"Aren't you in Ravenclaw?" asked the blonde girl.

"Yeah, but she's cool, so I told her to come sit with us," said Sirius grinning. Bridget rolled her eyes. The first years shrugged and sat down next to Sirius.

"I'm Kristy," said a girl with wavy brown hair and stone gray eyes, "And this is Clara, and Jeff."

"Hi."

"They're the mini marauders!" exclaimed James triumphantly. The first years scowled.

"Since when were _that?" _asked Clara disdainfully. The Maruders looked at them, offended.

"Don't you _want _be mini marauders?" asked Remus incredulously.

"No!"

The Marauders gaped. Their egos seemed to be severely damaged.

"We're our own people, thank you very much," said Kristy.

"Then...let's give you your own name!" sad Sirius excitedly. The other Marauders nodded enthusiastically and Bridget laughed. The three first looked for some reason disgusted.

"No, no, no," said Jeff, "No. That's stupid."

_"Stupid?"_

The Marauders were looking incredibly offended by now and Bridget couldn't blame them.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," said James, "And to think we _liked _you guys."

Sirius, Remus, and Peter nodded. The trio rolled their eyes.

"Whatever."

--

Erik Sans sighed as his daughter's owl swooped through the house. She was always sending him something. Did she not understand how busy he was? He had to take care of the house and his job and _her. _He didn't have time to answer or read letters. There were so many more important things to do. He grabbed the letter from the owl, opened it, and skimmed it.

_Father,_

_I am well, as always. Hogwarts is nice. What house were you in again? I do not seem much like the other Ravenclaws. Or Gryffindors, or Slytherins, or Hufflepuffs...I do not have many friends._

_I am doing well in my classes, in fact I have straight O's. Transfiguration is by far my favorite. My Divination professor keeps saying I'm going to die. _

_Well, I have not much to say. I should probably go now._

_Bridget._

Erik scoffed. She had interrupted his time to give him _that? _He threw the letter in the trash bin and returned to his work.

--

Sirius watched his best friend try and talk to Lily Evans. She looked bewildered at how polite he was and tentatively talked back. He could not hear their conversation as he leaned against the wall. Lily looked pleasantly surprised and James looked like he was trying to suppress a huge a grin. Sirius smiled softly. They were _so _meant for each other. Would he ever have someone like that?

Suddenly all went to hell.

Sirius snorted as James grinned and said something that was probably perverted, because Lily glared, slapped him, and stormed off. James walked back to his friend looking dejected.

"The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them..."

"Old habits die hard, mate."

Remus and Peter laughed as the four walked together towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

--

Bridget was, for the first time in two weeks, happy. She had made good friends with the Marauders at dinner, and the three first years that sat with them. Those three were very amusing.

She answered the question the statue asked her and walked into the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was filled with students who didn't even look as she walked in. And for once, she didn't care. She brought out her book and read, and basically ignored everyone the way they ignored her.

When she did go to bed, she wasn't thinking about the strange Slytherin girls she'd met that morning, or how her father was not going to answer her letters. No, the last thing on _her_ mind was Sirius Black.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys! Well, this is the next chapter - I just wanted to warn that there'll be something pretty unexpected about Kimberly in here. It might have a negative response from some of you. You can flame, but I'm not going to change it, this is my story. Just wanted to let you know. ) **

Kimberly put her black hair up in a sloppy ponytail. She ignored the mirror's comments about how messy she looked. Her white face contrasted with her red lips, and she bit them, which made them even redder. She was nervous. Her ice cold blue eyes peeked out from behind the bathroom door and darted around the dormitory. They laid on Emma Reeth - soon to be Parkinson, who was a boy with a face like a pug (such a beautiful girl with such an ugly boy- everyone wondered how) - who looked perfectly distraught. Emma had never been nice to her, yet not cruel either. She was quite cold to others, but she was never to her fellow Slytherins, no matter how unlike other Slytherins they were. Kimberly watched her upset and worried face, wondering what was wrong with her. The girl noticed and looked up. She stared at Kimberly for a moment.

"If you had a daughter," she said softly, differentiating with the sharp and cruel voice she usually used, "What would you name her?"

"I don't know," Kimberly replied. Emma's eyes turned to her lap.

"I would name her Pansy."

"That's pretty," said Kimberly quietly.

A tear rolled down Emma's cheek.

"Thank you," she said. It was barely audible. The tears were rolling fast down her cheeks now. Her brown eyes looked broken. She looked broken.

"No matter what they think, I don't love him," she whispered, "I will never love _him_."

And with that, she stood up and left the dormitory.

Kimberly watched the door close and stepped out of the bathroom. Her eyes laid on Emma Reeth's bed. It was covered with paper and books and study materials. It said that Emma was a studious Hogwarts sixth year girl without a care in the world. She stared at the bed a little longer then smiled sadly at the cover up.

"Please..." she whispered, "Show me who you are..."

Kimberly ran a finger across words that Emma wrote for some essay. She picked up the other girl's pillow and held it tight to her, breathing in Emma's scent.

_"Show me who you are..."_

She wondered what everyone would do if they found out who _she _was. What her preferences were...

She ran a hand along all Emma's things, thinking about the secret she kept hidden for years.

_Sweet, sweet, love...Heartbreaking, painful, aching love..._

Emma...

--

Purple eyes started purposefully into stone gray ones. Bridget could feel everyone's stares and hear them egging her on, but she dared not move. She knew there was a smirk on Sirius Blacks' face, but she didn't dare look down. Her eyes were very dry and she could feel the tears coming to them. But Bridget dared not blink. _She would lose. _Bridget Sans could not lose to someone as arrogant and pompous as Sirius Black. She would never hear the end of it. A black curl fell in her eyes. It did not deter her. She was the best, she could do this, no one could stop her, she was amazing, she was going to win, she was-

She was going to sneeze.

_Fuck, _she thought, _Why now?_

She felt the itching in her nose and tried her best to fight it. It only increased, and she frantically grabbed her nose, trying to stop it, all the while not blinking. Sirius' eyes looked amused. She felt it coming up and she was powerless to stop it, no, no, she was not the best, she was not amazing, she couldn't do this, she was not going to win, she was -

And Sirius sneezed.

James, Remus, Peter, Clara, Jeff, and Kristy all whooped and Bridget laughed at the sheer irony of it all. Her laugh, however, was cut off by a large double sneeze - she and Sirius had both sneezed at the same time.

"I don't think we should have gone outside at five this morning," Bridget giggled, looking at Sirius.

"What were you two doing at five?" asked Peter.

"We were the only ones up and we were bored," said Sirius, "I was looking at the map and saw her in the owlery so I met up with her there." His voice was starting to sound slightly off.

"And now I'm starting to feel really sick," Bridget said, rubbing watery eyes.

"Me too," Sirius said. As if on cue he sneezed again. Their friends chuckled at them.

"Go get a pepper up potion from Madam Pomfrey," suggested Clara.

"Good idea, Clara," said Bridget. She and Sirius stood up; leaving Jeff to rant to the others about why he thought Madam Pomfrey hated him.

--

It had been a few days since Bridget had first eaten with the Marauders and the trio. Ever since then, she hung out with them like they had been best friends for years. As a result, she was really starting to love Hogwarts. She drank all the pepper up potion in one gulp, watching Sirius do the same. She watched Sirius a lot. She watched him eating, she watched him writing notes in class (when he did, that was), and talk to other people, and plot pranks. She watched the little things - she was much more attentive to the little things than she was to things like him standing up on the table and reciting a weird poem. She knew that was for attention, and she liked to watch Sirius her friend, not Sirius Black that funny cool guy. She'd noticed that his eyes were amazing. You could see every emotion clearly in them - sadness, angriness, happiness, love, amusement...

Bemusement?

"Do I have something on my face?"

Bridget blinked, coming out of her reverie.

"Oh," she said, "No."

She was aware that she was blushing. Sirius looked at her oddly before shrugging and saying that they should leave the Hospital Wing and find their friends.

--

Kimberly stood by the lake, her ponytail swishing in the wind. She watched as the lake rippled along with it. Ten feet away from her were her cousin and the Gryffindors she was always with. She watched her laugh and wondered why her teeth were so small. The girl had gotten her curls from Kimberly's aunt, Bridget's mother...

Kimberly looked the other way. She saw Emma curled up in a ball on the other side of the lake. In another place she saw two best friends high fiving. She saw a brunette reading a book, a blonde boy doing homework, four first years whispering to each other, three second years giggling, and a fifth year couple making out. She sat and drew her name in the dirt.

**_Kimberly Janet Reyne_**

What could she be doing? Could she be a part of groups too? Could she be a part of a part of a couple - No. She could never have a partner...

She stared at her bitten fingernails. Who was she in this world?

That quiet Slytherin girl...That beautiful quiet Slytherin girl...

Was that who she was?

She closed her eyes and hummed a song, fingers twisting and trailing in the dirt. She hummed the lullaby Mother used to sing her...legs crossed, fingers drawing, eyes closed, she hummed...

Her eyes fluttered open when the song was done. She took a look at the mess she created in the soil. Her masterpiece...She smiled at it. She stretched her legs and stared at the sunset. Another day gone...

--

Sirius laughed at Clara's clumsy dancing and Kristy singing some old song at the top of her lungs. Clara spun, and spun, and spun...She knocked into Jeff.

"Ow!" he yelled dramatically as he toppled to the floor.

"So clumsy," said Kristy giggling to Clara.

"I don't care," said Clara, and she spun some more, paying no mind to the fact that Kristy was no longer singing.

The sun was setting. Sirius looked around and smiled at the fact that the four of them had become the eight of them, adding the trio and Bridget. He watched as said girl giggled at Clara knocking into Remus, eyes sparkling. Kristy grabbed Clara's hands and they spun together. They let go and grabbed Jeff and then all three of them were spinning. James watched them amusedly before getting up to find Lily Evans and try to have a conversation. Remus was reading his book and sucking on his chocolate. Peter was feverishly trying to finish his essay. Sirius smiled.

This was his family.

He watched James talk to Lily. They seemed to be doing better. She laughed. Sirius groaned. He would have to hear about that all night...

Sirius wondered if he would ever be talking about someone like that all night.

Bridget turned and smiled at him.

He smiled back.

--

"Emma."

Ryan Parkinson poked his lover's shoulders, trying to get her to come out of her ball. She moaned into her knees and her head shook. Soon her shoulders were shaking too, and not much later her whole body. Her body racked with sobs and Ryan heard her loud sniffles. He kneeled down next to her and ran his rand through her honey blonde hair.

"Emma..."

"Leave me be, Ryan."

"No, Emma, talk to me. What is wrong?"

The girl took a long, deep, shuddering breath.

"It didn't work, Ryan," she whispered, still not coming out of her ball.

"What didn't work?"

"Two weeks ago, Ryan. Just after school began. The charm. It didn't work."

"What? The...Oh. Oh! Emma, it didn't work?! It didn't _work?"_

"No!"

"Emma! Tell me you're not..._Please, _tell me you're not..."

"I am, Ryan. I am."

And again, her whole body shook with sobs. Ryan sank to his knees, his face white.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Yes, Ryan, yes!"

Ryan put his face in his hands, on his knees next to Emma, and almost started sobbing with her.

--

Her eyes were beautiful. He'd never seen anything like them. They were darkish lavender, with the tiniest hint of blue near the pupils. When a dark curl fell in front of one, it made them look amazing. She smiled at him as she reached for the bread. Sirius grinned at the fact that she was practically a Gryffindor, eating here every day, hanging out with all Gryffindors. He knew that the Ravenclaws disapproved of it a bit, but barely paid much mind. Their hands brushed and he felt a small jolt. Her small nails were bright orange. His lips quirked as he looked at them. He heard her giggle at something James said, her curls tickling her nose. Her nose twitched like Samantha in Bewitched. He smiled at that too.

He noticed Remus watching him with a smirk and sent the boy a dirty look. What did _he _know?

Sirius jolted to life when Clara said something about hard charms homework in his ear. He turned to help her.

--

The stars glittered in the night like diamonds. Bridget looked up at them, alone, on the grounds. The lake was barely visible at this time of night, but she could see the ripples of water. A strong wind knocked her slightly backwards. Splashes of water hit her, for she was right by the lake. Her hair went all sorts of ways and she giggled as it went crazy. She spun once, reveling in the aloneness and the beautiful night. Looking up, Bridget found Sirius, the dog star. She smiled happily at the sky.

"Hello, Mother..." she whispered, her eyes closing, "How are you tonight? I miss you...I still remember when you used to play with me. And swing me on the swings in the playground just blocks away. You had hair like mine, didn't you Mother? My eyes are a mystery though...I miss you, Mother. Where did you go? Where did you go..."

The leaves rustled in the wind.

"I love you, Mother..."

--

**A/N: Hi! So I think I might be one of the first people to put a homosexual relationship in heterosexual story, unless it's RLSB and JPLE. Most people don't do that, I think they are scared about the response they might get, and I was too, but in the end I decided to do it. It's my story, and that was my plan. **

**So, if you loved it, review, if you hated it, review! Just think - for every review I get, I giggle and grin like a maniac for an hour. Imagine that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, I just wanted to let you know this is a little short but I couldn't make it longer because it had to end on a, good ending place. Lol, I mean, if I kept going it would have ended stupidly, so, here ya go! Enjoy!**

The day after Ryan's discovery about Emma, Kimberly was lying in her bed, her black hair spread around her pillow like a halo. Frosty blue eyes stared absently at the ceiling. The girl sitting on the other bed had just poured her heart out to her and she didn't know why. They were never real friends, acquaintances yes, but she had just spilled everything to her like they had been best friends for years. Kimberly had just been there, she supposed. This was torture. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest as she turned on her side to look at Emma, her honey blonde hair splayed across her shoulders, brown eyes looking desperate for some relief. Kimberly gently placed a white hand on Emma's tan one, feeling the tingling sensation shoot through her body. Her cold blue eyes looked up in Emma's brown ones and she decided she could not run away from this.

Anything to get closer to Emma...

"So you're pregnant," she said, in barely a whisper.

Emma nodded slowly, as if she still couldn't believe it herself. Kimberly fought back the tears burning in her eyes. She hadn't cried since she was six and her mother had forbid her to see Celina, a muggle friend. She wasn't going to start now.

"You - you - have to tell a teacher or something."

Emma made a slight noise of protest but it died in the back of her throat when she realized there would be no hiding her stomach. She nodded reluctantly, and her eyes went cloudy. Kimberly had still not removed her hand.

"Do you- do you love him, at least?"

Emma looked sharply. Her eyes went cloudier. She stared into Kimberly's blue ones, which were not cold when she looked at Emma.

"No," she whispered, her face forming quite a deranged expression, "_No."_

She started sobbing silently. The tears fell down her cheeks, one by one...

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

The crying was starting to get faster, and louder. Choked, strangled, sobs came from Emma's throat. Kimberly watched her cry and she felt like some of her heart was being ripped out of her chest. She lifted a thumb, and tentatively wiped a tear away. And another, and another. One by one...And then Emma fell and started sobbing on her shoulder, and Kimberly held her there, all the while whispering comforting words in her ear.

--

"First year sucks."

Clara and Jeff nodded distractedly as Kristy started one of her rants. They were in Transfiguration, and Kristy wasn't taking notes, like normally. Instead, she was getting ready to start another one of her incredibly pointless speeches.

"I mean we been here four weeks," she said, tapping her nails on her chin as her hand held it, "That's one whole month." It was true, it was now October 2nd. "And still, people treat us as if _we're _new or something. I mean it's been a _month _hasn't it? By now we know the whole castle, as people are still like, 'aw, sweetie, do you need help?' and 'honey, are you having trouble finding your class'"-

"The only reason we know so much about the castle is 'cos of the Marauders," Clara pointed out while writing furiously. Jeff gave up and threw his quill on the desk.

"This is boring."

Clara rolled her eyes but put her quill on the desk too, and massaged her wrist.

"Well, I guess I do already know this stuff."

Kristy and Jeff nodded enthusiastically, and Clara pushed some golden blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Sometimes you just gotta take a break, you know," said Kristy 'all knowingly', "You can't always be taking notes, that's why I'm taking a break now"-

"But, Kristy, you never take notes."

"Hey that's not true, I took notes in History of Magic the other day..."

"Ah, yes, the notes of the Ink Blots," said Jeff mockingly. Clara giggled and Kristy huffed.

"Oh shut up. You don't even know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the notes of the Ink Blots of course!" exclaimed Jeff so loudly that half the class turned to look at him. Clara swore later that she saw McGonagall roll her eyes and look away.

"What?" asked Jeff, looking around the first years, "You never heard of the notes of the Ink Blots? Really? Where have you people _been?"_

Suddenly the whole class was filled with exclamations such as "Ohhh, the _notes_ of the _Ink _Blots, I remember now...yeah..."

Kristy hid her face in her hands to hide her smile.

--

Bridget paced across the hallway feeling troubled, and holding a book in her hand. It was an old book, a book she really did not want anymore and was cluttering up her bed a bit more than it could be cluttered. But she did not have the heart to throw out books and she had no where to put it. Bridget kept pacing, thinking about this. She could not give it Sirius - she doubted he wanted some trashy romance novel - (she did not know how wrong she was), or any of the other Marauders. This was a little mature for the first years...Maybe that girl Anna in her dorm room would like it -

Wait a minute.

That door was so not there a minute ago.

Bridget stared at the brown wood door with the brass knob in confusion. She could have sworn the door was not there a second ago...

She tentatively put her hand on the knob and opened the door slightly. Poking her head in, her eyes widened at what she saw. Rows upon rows of forgotten junk were in the room. She walked in and peered around interestedly, absently dropping her book on one of the shelves. It was a few moments before she realized someone was staring at her.

She felt the eyes on the back of her head and tuned around cautiously. She immediately relaxed when she saw it was a student, but then she realized which student it was.

The Slytherin girl from a few weeks ago standing there, head cocked slightly, staring at her in interest.

"Hello," said the blue eyed girl quietly.

"Hi."

There was a ringing silence.

"What is this place?" Bridget asked finally, looking anywhere but the girl's eyes.

"Some might say," started the Slytherin, "It's a hideout for forbidden things. Other might say it's a place to throw old things away. For me, it's like a muggle mall."

The pale girl smiled slightly as she looked around at all the forgotten trinkets and interesting items. Bridget nodded.

"Erm," she said carefully, "Do you come here often?"

"Yes," she ran a finger across a random book, her black hair falling into her beautifully frightening cold eyes, "It's like a sanctuary. Often it doesn't look like this though. It's becomes what you want, when you want it, if you think hard enough...I am Kimberly. Kimberly Reyne."

The girl smiled at Bridget, and Bridget saw a little hopefulness and eagerness in it. She smiled back.

"I think you already know I'm Bridget Sans."

"Well Bridget Sans," said Kimberly happily, "I have...something to tell you."

--

Sirius sat in the Quidditch stands, his legs dangling from the seat, James by his side. It was silent, because Sirius knew that James knew that Sirius needed the silence sometimes, and so they were silent together. It was times like this that Sirius thought he could not possibly love James more, for James knew Sirius so well, he knew exactly what he needed, and wanted, and what his jumbled up non making sense words meant, and what he was feeling, and everything. That was what a best friend was for - but they were more than best friends, they were brothers.

When Sirius used to be locked up in his room an Grimmauld Place, all he had to do was look at the picture of his best friends in the world, his _brothers, _and he would feel things were, well, not so bad. Now, he had a picture of Kristy and Clara and Jeff and Bridget and the Marauders all in one, all together, with himself in the middle sticking his tongue out, and Kristy putting bunny ears behind his and when he looked at it, he felt that nothing was bad at all.

--

Kimberly watched as Bridget stared at her in shock for a moment.

"So...I'm your cousin?"

Kimberly nodded slowly, hoping that she being the family that Bridget had been looking for wasn't a disappointment to the tiny Ravenclaw. Bridget looked beside herself for a moment, before coming back to her senses, and looking at Kimberly with a wide smile.

"Do you - do you know how long I've been looking for you?" she asked in an amazed whisper.

Both girls stared for a moment before crashing into each other, both moving at the same time to wrap each other in a hug. They laughed as they fell to the ground from the intensity of the crash, the meeting in the hallway weeks ago seeming long forgotten. When they did hug, it didn't feel awkward, or forced, it just felt like a hug between two family members who had not seen each other for a very long time. And when they talked, it wasn't awkward or forced either, each telling each other their darkest secrets, their weird dreams, their funny moments, and the things about their life, filling in the gaps that they had left open when their families separated. Bridget felt elated, letting it all out, knowing she could trust this girl, because she was her cousin, she was her _family._

**So, if you loved it, review, if you hated it, review! Review are the only form of payment an fanfiction author gets...And, honestly, I love all reviews, even flames. I dont care what you ppl write, just review! Unless it's not about the story...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good excuse - my computer wasn't working right for a few weeks, then I got it to work right, and then I got it taken away, and now I have it back. So, sorry about the long wait, but here:**

"Emma Reeth is a slut."

Rumors and snide comments flew around Hogwarts when news got out that Emma Reeth was pregnant. Rumors that the baby wasn't Ryans', that she was having quintuplets, that Emma got pregnant on purpose for the attention...People were calling her a slut, giving her dirty looks, telling her she was bound to be a bad mother. They tried to hex her, trip her in the hallway, and she could always hear them making fun of her, mocking her, mocking her...

Emma tripped over her own feet as she ran down the empty hallway. She was ditching class - she couldn't go, she couldn't go - and she had permission to.

She flung open the door of a girls' bathroom, and hurried to one of the stalls, feeling the bile rise up in her throat. She leaned over one of the toilets, and retched. Emma groaned. How could anyone have thought she'd done this on purpose? Her knees gave out and she kneeled in front of the toilet as her stomach churned.

A door creaked and Emma almost didn't hear the footsteps of running shoes coming towards as she vomited again. Her stall door was opened harshly and then there was someone kneeling behind her, holding her hair up, and rubbing her back. Emma looked back slightly and saw icy blue eyes staring into her own light brown ones. They held some kind of warmth, but Emma couldn't figure out what it was before she threw up a third time.

"What are you doing here?" Emma croaked, gripping onto the sides of the toilet, "How did you know I was here?" She looked into the girls' face. There was a definite pink tinge to her cheeks...

"I-I saw you weren't going to your class," Kimberly said softly, her voice just above a whisper, as always, "This is my free period. I thought you might need some help."

Emma gave her a grimace and tried to stand up, her legs wobbly. Kimberly reached up and grasped her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Thank..you," Emma shifted uncertainly. She had never really thanked anyone before. Kimberly nodded, unsmiling, almost businesslike.

"You're not going to class are you?"

Emma sighed.

"I think I'll just go to the Common Room," she said tiredly, starting to walk away. But then she saw Kimberly nod again and then she started to walk with her. Emma had not been expecting this, but did not push her away. It was nice to walk to the dungeons with someone else. It was almost like having a companion. She had never had a companion before...Emma jogged slightly to catch up to Kimberly's long strides. Kimberly noticed, and slowed down a little bit.

"Sorry," she whispered, looking away as if she had done something incredibly wrong.

Emma shook her head and smiled a bit and walked right next to Kimberly, footstep matching footstep.

--

Bridget was tired.

She took her fork and picked at her food moodily, ignoring the other people around her. She knew Remus was staring at her concernedly, but she didn't look up. She thought about how Sirius didn't notice her foul mood at all-but then, he never really noticed anything. She sighed softly. She had stayed up doing homework last minute (yeah, she was a nice Ravenclaw) and now she had a headache and those damn eyes wouldn't stop drooping...She yawned loudly. When she heard Sirius snort, she knew she had gotten his attention (finally) and chuckled drowsily, and then her head hit the table and her eyes closed.

She heard _uhhh Bridget?_''s and _Hellooooo_'s and _Guess she's sleeping_'s , but not really. She was just lying there, in her subconsciously awake state, until someone shook her and whispered in her ear, "Come on...time for class," in a deep, gentle, voice that sent chills down her spine. She opened her lavender eyes sleepily, only to come in contact with a smiling Sirius Blacks' gray ones. He grabbed her hand and it made her arm tingle.

"Hello sleepyhead."

She giggled and he pulled her up and she felt that his hand left hers too quickly. They walked to class together, chatting about unimportant things, and suddenly Bridget was wide awake.

--

Now when Kimberly and Bridget had 'reunited', Kimberly had not exactly told her _everything_, and she definitely hadn't told her about Emma, who now lay down in her four poster bed, moaning and crying. Kimberly knew she was only setting herself up for hurt-she didn't know why she was stepping in and helping Emma out, being the mother of pregnant woman-figure, or father of child-figure here, but she didn't have time to think about it. All she knew was that Emma was in pain, and Ryan wasn't here, and she didn't think he would be there much, and that the next she saw him she should punch him in the face, but she knew she wouldn't. Her mother had been pregnant before. She knew what to do.

Kimberly cared for Emma that day, as if the child she was having was her own, and Kimberly thought she was so lucky for Emma to _let _her take care of her that she shouldn't question if she should.

At the end of the Emma gave her a wobbly a smile and Kimberly knew that she's always be helping this girl, to see that smile every day, even if it meant that every day she'd have to restrain from tracing those perfect, pink, succulent, lips with her own long and windy and paper-white  fingers.

--

Sirius had his hand under his chin, and his eyes were drooping slightly, and he was sure that his head was going to fall and hit the desk soon enough. He laughed inwardly when he that thought reminded him of Bridget that morning. Blinking lazily, he actually tried to listen to what his Muggle Studies professor was saying, only to give up again when he heard 'fellytone'. Honestly, even _he _knew that that wasn't the correct way to say it... He yawned softly. He heard someone walking up to his desk...

"Sirius," said a pretty, feminine voice, "Whatcha' doin'? I haven't talked to you in awhile. Not since Diagon Alley, in fact." The sound of snapping gum. "The professor didn't even notice I came over here." A high pitched giggle.

"Hi Nicky," Sirius said drowsily, smiling slightly. He thought that he must've seemed drunk. Nicky giggled again. Sirius thought about Bridget's giggle. He decided that it was a lot less annoying than Nicky's.

"Sirius, you know," Nicky smiled at him brightly, seeming overly confident, and Sirius guessed that she was actually nervous. He was awakening slightly.

"I was thinking..."She twirled a piece of cinnamon hair around her finger - somehow, Sirius thought, even her _finger _was very pretty. The cinnamon hair wrapped around made it seem gorgeous. He watched it.

"I mean, we're good friends, right?" she asked, cocking her head. Her hair fell into her endless blue-green eyes. Sirius nodded without really thinking about the fact that he and Nicky barely spoke.

"Anyways, I was thinking, me and you, we..."she stopped, and Sirius just watched the way her pretty pink lips pursed. He wanted to lean over and...The bell rang.

Nicky's eyes widened and she grabbed her things and smiled in a hurried way at Sirius.

"Eh, I'll tell you tomorrow!" she exclaimed, and rushed out the door, leaving Sirius standing there looking out of it and feeling extremely confused.


End file.
